


Mornings

by Avistella



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You wake up in the morning beside Kento.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozziescribbles@Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozziescribbles%40Tumblr).



Sunlight peeks through the cracks of the curtains and lands upon your closed eyelids, rousing you from your peaceful slumber. With a small groan of protest, you blink your eyes open, sighing deeply to yourself as a quiet yawn slips past your lips. It’s then that you become aware of some weight atop your waist, and you glance towards the culprit beside you, your boyfriend’s arm draped over your body as he continues to breathe evenly in his sleep.

Moving carefully as to not wake the young man, you turn around to lie on your side to face him and admire his features. Without a second thought, you brush away some strands of his soft hair away from his face, knowing that he would be fiddling with those locks of his throughout the entire day.

You take a moment to note just how long his eyelashes are before bringing your gaze down to his slightly parted lips. Unable to stop yourself, your attention continues to draw down the column of his neck and to his bare chest. You can’t see anything further than that, but you already know how the idol looks like in all his glory.

A blush makes its way onto your cheeks as you recall last night. No matter how many times the two of you spend the nights together, wrapped around each other’s arms, you still can’t help but flush at the memories. Of course, Kento always made sure to leave reminders to help you remember such passion, whether they be the marks on your skin or the pleasant aching of your legs.

Glancing towards the time, you realize that the idol should probably wake up and start preparing for his day if he didn’t want to be late to work. Although you didn’t want to disturb him, you place a hand on your boyfriend’s shoulder and gently shake him awake.

“Hm…?” Kento hums in confusion as his eyelids flutter open. When your face comes into his focus, a lazy and loving smile spreads across his lips, and he snuggles closer towards your naked body, burying his face into your warm chest. His hair tickles your skin, prompting you to laugh out loud, the sound light and airy that makes Kento’s heart race in all the right ways.

“Kento, you need to get ready for work,” you gently urge him, trying to pry yourself away from the young man.

Kento stubbornly holds you in place, childishly whining in protest, and you find it almost endearing. “A few more minutes…” he mumbles against your skin.

You know how hard the idol’s been working the past few days, so you sigh in defeat and allow him this just this once. After getting he wanted, Kento hums in satisfaction and melts into your embrace. Your fingers thread through his hair, and he offers a sigh of bliss at the sensation of your fingertips stroking his scalp in a rhythmic fashion.

“I love you…” he murmurs sleepily.

You giggle at him before returning, “I love you, too.”

The young man smiles at that, and he eventually pulls away from you. To your surprise, he doesn’t get up to clean himself up but instead just stares at you with lidded eyes. His fingertips brush along your cheek before trailing them down to your jaw and then your neck. A ghost of a mischievous smirk crosses his features at the visible shudder that courses through you when his fingers continue their descent to your shoulder and arm.

“Would you mind if I came over again tonight?” Kento asks while hand now moves to trace slow circles on your hips.

“Come over,” you tell him. “It gets lonely without you, so I don’t mind at all. I like having you spend the night here.”

Kento beams at that, leaning forward and closing the space between the two of you. It’s how this all started, in truth. The idol had often visited the café where you worked at, throwing flirtatious remarks your way. You always seemed eager to receive them since you almost always seemed lonely whenever he saw you. You weren’t necessarily alone, per se, but your eyes looked lonely, a look that the young man was far too familiar with himself. Kento enjoyed the sincere attention that you gave him, and he eventually finally found the courage to ask you out on a date.

You smile against your boyfriend’s mouth from his sweet kiss. As the seconds pass, the kiss becomes less innocent and more sensual with your lips moving together, breathing deeply against one another. Kento cups your cheek as his tongue darts out to lick your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You don’t allow it however and instead pull away with a small smile.

“You need to get ready,” you explain when you see the slight pout on his face. It almost makes your resolve crumble, but your boyfriend already gets into enough arguments with his friend and groupmate, Goushi, and you don’t want to cause either of them any further trouble.

Understanding your reasoning, Kento relents. “Fair enough.”

You offer him a sympathetic look before swinging your legs over the side of the bed to prepare yourself for the day as well. “I’ll make you some breakfast before you leave. Is there anything you’d like in particular?”

Kento doesn’t reply, instead playfully grabbing you from behind and pulling you back to lie on the bed. The sudden movement elicits a short shriek from your lips before Kento’s kissing you once more, his body hovering over yours and settled in between your legs. Breaking the kiss apart, your boyfriend smirks down at you. That look of his has your body temperature rising, and he knows that he’s won this round.

He plants his lips onto the skin of your neck before travelling down to your collarbone and chest. He continues further down to your stomach and doesn’t stop there, continuing along his set trail in mind as you start to melt underneath his touch. The idol looks up at you and answers your question, “No need to make anything. I already know what I want to eat.”


End file.
